


Partners

by TheSushiMonster



Series: you and i [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: “I would have thought saving you from certain death would have at least granted me friend status.” (Partners in Crime AU)





	

Bonnie exhales when she sees it - large, silver, and covered in blood. “Are you _sure_ - “ she starts, her gaze not wavering but she sees Enzo in her sightline nodding.

“Yes.” He slowly removes his black leather gloves and lets a finger hover just above the blade. “This is definitely it.”

Bonnie glances back and forth between him and the blade; his eyes have darkened and he’s not moving - Bonnie frowns. “Then let’s _jet_  - Caroline can’t hold them all off forever.”

Enzo delays in responding, and Bonnie wants to smack him - or at least put lots and lots of distance between him and the ancient relic he’s devouring with his eyes. “Right,” he says, finally, blinking rapidly and standing straighter. Bonnie sees him grabbing onto control; the shaking hands he quickly stuffs in his pocket are the only indication that anything is wrong. “You should probably hold onto it, though.”

“Of course I should.” 

She moves towards the center of the room, towards the opened glass case and the sword’s holder. Enzo isn’t moving out of the way, however, so she frowns and slides between him and their target. The zipper of her jacket scratches, loudly, against the leather of his; he inhales, his warm breath dancing on her neck and in her hair and Bonnie catches the faint aroma of cinnamon. “I know vampires don’t have this concept of personal space, but witches do,” she says and then, finally, he shakes his head and steps back.

“Sorry.” His hands are deep in his pockets but eyes are finally returning to normal. Bonnie quickly grabs the sword and pushes Enzo towards the hallway. He grins and Bonnie lets of a slight sigh of relief. “Can’t keep your hands off me, love?”

“You really need to get over yourself,” she says, and Enzo just smirks and turns to poke his head outside of their room. “Anything?”

“Coast is clear, partner.”

“Since when are we partners?” The hallway is still dimly lit, so they turn the corner. She can hear the faint sounds of fighting ahead of them.

“I’m wounded,” says Enzo, pulling a railing off the wall. “I would have thought saving you from certain death would have at least granted me friend status.”

Bonnie bites back a loud laugh. The shadows are too still. “Please, that just means you have _some_  humanity in you.” Enzo twirls the stick in his hand and she swallows, biting back a smile. “You’re an… acquaintance.”

He follows her around another corner, the screams and grunts growing louder and the lighting brighter. “Acquaintanceship is a kiss away from friendship.”

She can’t help herself as the others come into view. Caroline throws another vampire against the wall and Bonnie prepares her magic, ready to help. “I thought that was the difference between friends and lovers.”

After the vampire attacking Damon falls to the ground, head in his hands, Enzo smirks again, chucking his stake into the woman on top of Alaric. “Bonnie Bennett, is that a suggestion? Have you been considering me - “

“Don’t finish that - “ 

“A friend?” 

Bonnie grins, only partially because Caroline beams at the sight of the sword in her hand. While the last last remaining attacker falls to his knees, head snapped, Bonnie pats Enzo on the arm. “Let’s work our way up, partner.”


End file.
